Heaven or Hell? A Kakanaru Fanfiction
by CrystalmoonXno
Summary: Naruto is a highschool student, so what happens when you add this mix into it? He and his new TA have an interesting 'relationship'. And he has to spend 3 periods a day with the man, who enjoys "teasing" him whenever possible.


**(A/N)Something completely AU, and when I say completely AU I mean completely. Note I don't like the idea of child pornography in anyway possible but in many states the age of consent is 16 or 17 so I decided to make Naruto a younger age to fit the profile of Kakashi being older and Naruto being the younger one instead of both being equal age or them both being too old to make this interesting for me to right. Anywho onto the story.(A/N)**

Naruto sat at his desk beating his pencil against his desk in a rhythmic motion, not paying attention to anyone who said, or looked at him. It was school, another boring, life-stealing, and utterly depressing day of school. Naruto heard the bell ring and sighed. His teacher walked into the door.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning Mr. Orochimaru" (The villain in highschools is the teacher try to remember this!)

Orochimaru scanned the class-room spotting his personal favorite, and A+ student Sasuke Uchiha, the most annoying, blunt, and rude student Sakura. And his absolute least favorite Naruto Uzumaki, he was wearing a black polo shirt that had a white emblem right below his left shoulder, a black belt that matched his shirt perfectly, with a pair of blue jeans that had purposely made rips near the knee-caps, he had a pair of rainbow flip-flops that made him look like you're average preppy teenager. Although he was no where near, as far as he knew Naruto didn't even have any friends...

"Mr. Orochimaru...?" one of the students asked worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Orochimaru didn't realize how long he had been thinking and planted his palm on his face in a quick motion and jumped at how hard he had actually hit himself. "Oh! Yes! Yes, I'm fine, sorry I got to thinking too hard... Anyway before I forget, I have an announcement to make." People who were passing notes glanced up and then decided it wasn't important enough so started to pass notes again, not before Orochimaru gave them a life-threatening death glare. They dropped their papers fast and turned to face their horrifying teacher.

"Now that I have your attention," he started "we have a new teaching assistant. His name is Kakashi Hatake." Orochimaru didn't need to send threatening death glares for his student's attention now, their eyes were dead set on their teacher and they didn't blink once. Not only did they now have to deal with Orochimaru the devil incarnate, but now they had to deal with some prick teacher's assistant. "Joy." Sakura mumbled. Orochimaru gave her a quick death glare, but to no avail Sakura shot back a death glare of her own. "Hmph." Orochimaru groaned. Sakura grinned slyly knowing that she had won this battle against her malicious teacher.

"Anyway..." Orochimaru said aggravated by his student's lack of respect. "he will be here in the next 5 minutes. So you all have a break until then, when he gets here I want you to show him the utmost respect. If anyone of you offends him in anyway, or misbehaves around him. You. Will. Be. Severely. Punished. Do I make myself clear?" Orochimaru said in the most threatening tone any of the students had ever heard him, or any other human being... or any being for that matter use in their entire lives.

Orochimaru walked over towards his desk and plopped down in his leather seat and put his hands on the warm leather arm rests and sighed. The students all gave each other glances, the glances held excitement, nervousness, and fear. Five slow minutes passed and the students barely breathed or blinked before the knock on the door was heard. Orochimaru glanced at Naruto who was closest to the door. "You, open the door." Naruto nervously ablidged. He turned the door knob and opened the door as fast as he could. In the entrance to the doorway was a tall man, with a wide smile, and snow white hair. He wore a green t-shirt and cacky jeans. Naruto just stood at the entrance. His mouth was opened slightly. Naruto wasn't exactly small but he wasn't exactly tall either. He was 5'6 and this man had to be at least 8 inches to a foot taller than him. "Yo." the man exclaimed to Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards and scurried to his seat, and put his head down on his desk to hide his blush that was now covering his entire face.

"Mr. Hatake." Orochimaru said snake-like.

"Kakashi.. please." the man said still holding a wide grin on his face. He looked not much older than the students. Orochimaru, stared at Kakashi, "Would you like to introduce yourself?" he said with a fake smile plastered onto his horendous face. "I'd love to." Kakashi stated. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm 22 years old, I've always thought it would be interesting to be a professor at a university, so I thought it would be best to get teacher-to-pupil skills at a highschool where students evolve into university students.

"Uh...that's about it...I guess." Kakashi shrugged and walked over to a stool beside Naruto's desk and sat on it, it was a smooth wooden stool that sat equal height to Naruto's desk.

"Mr. Orochimaru," Kakashi began "the stage is yours."

Orochimaru snapped back to earth after drifting off into 'lala land' during Kakashi's speech

"Oh? Yes. Thank you. Mr. Hatake" "Anyway, class turn to page 186 of your History book. Everyone did as their teacher had instructed. Naruto opened to the page and turned towards Kakashi who was sitting no more than a foot away from him.

Naruto stared at Kakashi during the entire class watching everything he was doing, every now and then, Kakashi would turn to look at Naruto and Naruto would quickly glue his eyes onto his text book. He would then bring the book above his head pretending to pay close attention but instead hiding his scarlet face.

After the lesson ended the class was excused. There were four periods at Konoha high

first period which was with your home-room teacher. Second period which was an elective (Gym one day and Chorus/Band/Art the next.) Third period was Science, and Fourth was Math. (For Naruto *WHO ELSE COULD I BE TALKING ABOUT IN A KAKANARU FF*) First and Fourth period we're both Mr. Orochimaru, during first period he taught English and History, and during fourth he taught Math. (Sounds like a creep with no-life right?)

Second period was Gym with Mr. Iruka Umino, they didn't do much in Gym that day, they ran laps around the gym, the gym was about half a football field in length and about 20 yards in width. After running laps the girls walked around the gym chatting about the latest gossip (usually something to do with some boy, or some outcast girl, and sometimes Naruto.) Meanwhile the guys, save for Naruto, would always play Basketball. Naruto would always sneak off into the Men's locker room and shower early and change and be ready to leave, the only friends he had were Sakura and Sasuke and he didn't want to damage either of their reputations by hanging out with them, that was selfish of him, even though both said it was nothing to worry about at all. He still didn't want to.

Iruka joined him in the locker room and they talked for a while about different topics, going from the weather, to weekend/summer/spring break plans. Latest romances (Iruka of course Naruto hadn't been in a relationship in a very, very, very long time.) And then the subject of Kakashi somehow came up. Naruto's face turned scarlet red and Iruka grinned widely and started to ask naruto if Kakashi was something he saw interesting. "Maybe, but, he probobaly doesn't even like guys, and if he did, he definetely wouldn't go out with a 17 year old kid in high school."

"A _cute_ 17 year old kid in high school" Iruka added smirking. Naruto sighed and thought about his last relationship that had been with his old neighbor and how he had been heartbroken when he had moved to another state. "You have to take chances." Iruka said sternly. Naruto nodded he felt his eyes starting to burn and water starting to fill his eyes. "I-I'm going t-to go to third. See ya l-later." he managed to get out without bursting into tears. He grabbed his books and swung his bag over one shoulder. He soon felt Irukas arms wrap around his stomach He whispered into his ear. "Chances are the only way you'll find what you're after." Naruto nodded, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. They slowly hit the locker room floor, one by one.

"I'm going to go." he stated.

"Okay, be careful and have a good day." Naruto nodded trying to hold back as many tears as possible and then said "Y-you too." he walked out of the gym the back way so noone could see his red puffy face. He walked into the bathroom and wiped his face clean. He walked out of the bathroom into the marble hallway. He sighed, and breathed in the school air. Just then he heard footsteps coming from behind him Before he could turn around and see who it was, extremely huge hands covered his eyes and he heard a faintly familiar voice ask "Guess who?" Naruto instantly knew who the voice belonged to. "Mr Hakate..." Naruto said sighing softly "ALMOST! But it's Kakashi!" the hands moved away from Naruto's eyes and slowly moved back into Kakashi's pockets. "It's disrespectful not to call an elder person by their proper title.." Naruto said softly looking down at his feet. "Elder? Pfft, you make me sound so old kid. Jeeze."

Naruto's heart started to beat faster and faster. "Umm. I need to go." Naruto said turning around swiftly and starting to walk off but not before Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulder and said "Not so fast, you're being tutored by me for History, right now."

"HUH!?" Naruto asked shocked. "Turns out you're science grades couldn't be better, but your history grades suck." he said blatantly.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto grumbled looking at Kakashi with a slight death glare and trying not to blush. "You're welcome, anyway your science teacher said she was just going to be letting you guys watch videos for the next 2 weeks on the test that you're going to be having soon, she said that you seemed prepared enough so that I could borrow you for tutoring during 3rd period."

"B-b-b-b-ut... huh?" Naruto asked still not sure he understood the whole concept.

"You and me, room 328 B, in 5 minutes, if you're late..." he glared at Naruto. "I don't know" he shrugged. "But don't be late so I won't have to make that decision."he said as he walked away. Naruto's jaw could almost reach the jaw it was hanging down so low. "T-t-t-his can't be fucking happening." he said outlud, He heard Kakashi yell from down the hall. "No swearing on school grounds!" Naruto couldn't believe it,

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto walked in to room 328 B 7 minutes after Kakashi and he had talked. Kakashi was sitting at the desk in the room, his legs propped up onto the desk a book in his hand. "You're late." he mused. "Yah, sorry." Naruto said.

"I believe I told you... don't be late. Jeeze now I have to punish you." he sighed.

"You're kidding the bell hasn't even rung yet." Kakashi looked up from his book and turned to Naruto. "While that may be, you left second period early, I gave you five minutes, the time between the bell rings to dismiss students from second period to the time the bell rings to say 'Hey you're late.' So in all technicalities, had you not left second period early, you would be late now."

"You're an as-"

"We discussed that too." he said tsk'ing Naruto.

"So what, I get detention? ISS?"

"No, much more... interesting than that." He said smirking Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what he was going to get thrown at with. Before he could think of a possibility Kakashi was standing beside him closing the door. Naruto blinked and Kakashi pushed Naruto up against the door. "Wha- What are you doing?" he exc;laimed. Kakashi ran his tongue over Naruto's neck and whispered into his ear "Punishing you." Naruto trying to hold onto as much sanity as he could before losing himself to this man like this, even though he wanted to.

"This is wierd..." he said trying to hold back a groan as Kakashi bit his ear-lobe and started to nibble on it gently. He failed a slight groan escaped from his mouth. "I'm not gay." he said trying to make it seem as true as possible. "Please." Kakashi said half laughing as he stopped nibbling on Naruto's ear, "I'm not stupid, I saw how you were looking at me, and how you blushed every time I looked at you, and when I stopped you in the hall you never once looked at me in the eye for fear of blushing so I would make fun of you. Although, you still blushed. And it made me want to have you right then."

"This is so wrong." Naruto said through a stifled moan. Kakashi snickered outloud.

"Then why are you and I both enjoying this so much?" he asked daringly. He started to move his tounge over Naruto's lucious pink lips, beckoning them to open. Naruto couldn't hold himself out much longer he was trying to stay sane but he couldn't help himself he finally gave in, he opened his mouth in a moan. Kakashi injected his tongue into Naruto's mouth like a speeding bullet. He explored every cubic milimeter of Naruto's mouth, tasting the sweet, and pure taste that which is Naruto.. Naruto's hands scratched against the wooden door, while Kakashi's were wrapped around Naruto's waist moving his shirt slightly upwards so he could feel Naruto's skin and caress it ever so gently.

Kakashi's legs moved between Naruto's and slightly brushed his member. Naruto let a slight moan from the back of his throat escape into Kakashi's mouth. They slowly maneuvered around the marble classroom floor over to Kakashi's desk. Kakashi closed the blind on the door so no one could see what was happening. He smirked at Naruto as he lifted him up onto his desk, and climbed on top of the boy. "Such a kid." He said noting Naruto's scarlet face and closed eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto protested through a soft groan. Kakashi then bit down on Naruto's lower lip. The room resonated with a loud moan that escaped from Naruto's mouth. Kakashi started to snicker quietly. "W-what?" Naruto managed to get out of his mouth as he and Kakashi separated the kiss. "Too innocent, pfft. Anyway open back to 186, that's what Orochimaru taught today." Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and wondered just what this man was trying to do to the poor boy. "Are you some kind of twisted pervert?!" He roared.

"No, I don't think so anyway…" he said looking upward as if he were thinking.

"T-t-then what the hell was that?"

"A little fun before a lesson started." Kakashi said as though it were an obvious thing that Naruto had blindly overlooked.

Naruto's mouth, still on the floor, he was in utter shock at what had just happened. 'What DID just happen?' Naruto thought.

"Are you going to get your books out? Or are you too horny?" He said laughing.

"Bastard."

"I thought we had gone over th-"

"Shut up." Kakashi smirked inwardly as Naruto pulled out his books. Had it not been for his incredibly scarlet face Kakashi would have thought what had just happen didn't even phase him.

The lesson continued and Kakashi took pleasure in 'teasing' Naruto every time he did something wrong by licking his neck slowly, or biting his ear lobe and nibbling on it for a minute or so, until Naruto finally gave in. Then he would abruptly stop and continue the lesson. Naruto became more and more irritated and gained more determination than ever to answer the questions Kakashi was asking him correctly, it was pure torture to keep stopping and going like this.

Finally Naruto asked, "How can you keep stopping and going? I'm just not attractive enough for you or something?" Kakashi looked up at Naruto from his desk and blinked twice, he gained a big grin and walked over to Naruto. "The lesson's almost over, do you want me to continue?" he said smirking predatorily. "N-no." Naruto stammered.

"I think your body says otherwise." Kakashi noted.

"It does not!"

"Whatever. Anyway, you can leave if you want, I'll see you in 4th period."  
Naruto got up from his wooden desk, grabbed his books, and walked over to the door. He gripped the knob and stated, "You're an ass." And walked out the door.

Meanwhile Kakashi, back in the room never taking his eyes off of his paperwork grinned and said, "I know, and you're a virgin, that I'm going to have fun with."

**(A/N . I hope it's not too bad. I really wanted Naruto to be the biggest cutie-innocent virgin person EVER. Meanwhile I thought back to what I DO know about Naruto which isn't much (I'm reading the manga as I write this, so you'll end up seeing more characters introduced as chapters continue, so I hope you can bare with your favorite characters not in there just yet, but trust me they'll be coming. I really hope to update at least once a week if not more, and each Chapter will be at least 5 pages on Microsoft Word, single spaced, 10pt font. Anyway, help me out here, what's wrong with it, what's good with it. Thanks in advance for everything you guys do (even telling me I suck xD.) **


End file.
